


My Poor Baby

by Fallenstar92



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sick Ian, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Blue_Collared_Beauty Said: "Can you do a Shameless fic where Ian is sick and Mickey takes care of him? Thanks :)"





	My Poor Baby

Mickey woke up to the sound of retching from the bathroom of the small apartment he shared with Ian. "Ian?" He called out, making his way from their bedroom to the bathroom, finding the redhead with his head in the toilet bowl. "Poor baby." Mickey sighed, kneeling beside his boyfriend, rubbing his back as he continued empty his stomach.

"Feel like shit." Ian sobbed, resting his forehead against his outstretched arm. 

"I know, baby." Mickey soothed the younger man, massaging his back as he retched, again. "I'm sorry."

"Make it stop." Ian begged, looking up at Mickey with tear filled eyes. "Please make it stop, Mick."

"I wish I could, baby." Mickey said, softly. "Think you can make it back to bed?" Ian nodded. "Come on; I'll get you somethin' to eat." Mickey whispered, helping Ian to his feet and walking him slowly back to their bedroom.

 

"Hey, baby." Mickey whispered to Ian, brushing his hair away from his sweaty face. "Got you some Sprite, crackers, and some Pepto for your stomach."

"Thank you, Mick." Ian muttered into his pillow. "You're so good to me."

"Just want you to start feelin' better." Mickey said, stroking Ian's fevered cheek. "Hate seein' you sick."

"Come cuddle with me?" Ian asked, pouting up at Mickey.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Mickey teased.

"'Cause you love me." Ian said in a pitiful voice. "Please?"

"Okay, Ian." Mickey agreed, moving to spoon Ian. "My poor, sick baby."

"Thank you for takin' care of me." Ian whispered in a small, groggy voice.

"Always gonna take care of you, baby." Mickey promised the shaking, sweaty redhead. "Get some sleep; I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
